Jaden and the Kyuubi
by xarv2
Summary: I suck at summaries. After having his home burned down, Jaden gets sent to a hospital. Pegasus comes and gives him new cards and the one of those was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Slight crossover with Naruto. Smarter Jaden. Jaden x Alexis pairing. Read for details. Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**An: I'm new at this so reviews and constructive criticism would be nice. And flamers you guys may be douches but I'm not going to tell you to stop because you're probably not going to. There are going to be a lot of cards that don't exist. But, I won't make them too powerful. Jaden is going to be more powerful than in canon because I feel like it. Without further ado: **

**Xarv2: Jaden get your ass in here.**

**Jaden: Mmmghfmghfg**

**Xarv2: Stop making out with Alexis and do the disclaimer. Jeez main protagonists these days. What has anime come down to.**

**Jaden: Xarv2 does not own Yugioh Gx, the Plot of Yugioh Gx, or other Yugioh related themes. But he does own this story and his original ideas. But oh how he wishes he owned this series because he would be rich. Cough*And this story wouldn't suck so much.*Cough.**

**Xarv2: Shut it!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh Gx is not owned by me. It is owned by someone I think is name Naoyuki Kageyama.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

For as long as Jaden remembered, he had always loved Duel Monsters. But, the cards he loved the most was his Elemental Hero Cards. He had always thought that he would become the next King of Games with them. But here he stands watching his home, his family, and his cards all burn down by some lunatic after revenge. This lunatic was named Kageyama and after losing it all in a championship started scheming to make Jaden's

* * *

Jaden stood there watching everything he loved burn. The flames, a dark red, consuming all he knew. He started running to his home, only to be restrained by the firefighters.

"Stay back, boy," The man restraining him said.

"Stop, you don't understand, my daddy and mommy are in there! You have to let me go save them! Let me go!" Jaden screeched with tears falling from his eyes.

Before he could start screeching again, the paramedics knocked him out. As Jaden fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was his home in flames.

What no one saw was the a dark red glow covering and entering Jaden's body.

* * *

"White," Jaden muttered as he looked up at the hospital ceiling. He had been in the hospital for 5 days after being "rescued" from the flames. As soon as he woke up, Jaden started crying out for his parents. What he was only 8 years old. Hearing the door being opened, he removed the depressing thoughts from his head and faced the door.

"Hello, ma boy, could you tell me how to get to the front desk." A man with an expensive looking and red suit.

Sitting up on his bed, Jaden said "Down the hall on the left," ignoring the phase _"Stranger Danger"_, after all anyone wearing red couldn't be that bad. Could he? Anyways after thinking about how awesome the color red was, he noticed the man still standing there. Before he could speak, the man started walking over to him. Jaden sat still deathly afraid of this man now. The man raised his hand... only to pat his head?

"You seem like an intelligent boy. Have you ever heard of the game Duel Monsters?" The stranger said, after putting a suitcase on Jaden's nightstand.

"Of course I have. It's like the best game ever invented." Jaden replied.

"Really then, would you care to entertain an old man with a game"

Jaden was about to reply yes but then he remembered his deck was burned. He lowered his head with his hair covering his eyes.

Jaden mumbled back "I lost my deck."

The man decided not to question him.

"How about I lend you some of my cards then my boy."

Okay this guy was starting to piss Jaden off.

"My name is Jaden, not boy!" Jaden shouted.

"Okay then Jaden," the man said, "why don't we start?"

"Mister Pegasus sir, you are requested at the main office." A man wearing a black tuxedo, and black shades, and black shoes, seriously why does this guy wear all black.

"Well it seems, we won't get that duel. Oh well what a shame." The newly identified Pegasus said.

Jaden gasped this man was the man who created the game he ever so loved.

Pegasus started heading towards the door. Jaden realized he left his case.

"Wait, Pegasus sir, you left your case."

"Why don't you keep them?" And with that Pegasus left the room leaving a stunned Jaden.

* * *

"Sir, was it really wise to give all those powerful cards to the kid?" The man in black asked.

"Yes it was, I have a hunch that Jaden will grow up to be a great duelist.

* * *

Back in the room:

* * *

After shaking out of his shocked state, Jaden grabbed the case and pulled it onto his bed. He opened it to see it filled to the brim with cards he had never seen before. But the one which called to him the most, was a card called the "Kyuubi no Kitsune." The monster card had a gigantic fox crushing the trees surrounding it, with its head facing the moon and its jaw wide open, and its tail surrounding it seemingly helping it to form a black orb above its mouth. Jaden moved his hand to touch the card, only to gasp when it glowed red.

After the glow ended, Jaden decided to make a vow to become King of Games and make his parents proud and he would do it using these cards.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

**An: Sorry about the short chapters. Shorter chapters mean shorter update time. I'm guessing D.A ( Duel Academy ) students start at age 14. **

**Xarv2: Jaden get your ass here... again.**

**Jaden: That's game!**

**Chazz: Wrong Way Dumbass.**

**Jaden: Oh yeah thanks.**

**Alexis: Hey guys.**

**Chazz: Let's ditch the loser and- ALEXIS!**

**Alexis: MMmmmgfhg**

**Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sasuke I will bring you back!**

**Chazz: Ahhhhhh!**

**Jaden: Ahhhhhh!**

**Alexis: Ahhhhhh!**

**Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**Xarv2: Everyone shut the hell up. Naruto the emo is not Sasuke. Emo shut up. Jaden do the disclaimer. Alexis you're the main pairing so I won't bash you like a certain emo. Vegeta wrong series.**

**Jaden: *Shiver* Anyways after being beat up by a stupid author.**

**Xarv2: *Glare***

**Jaden: Xarv2 owns nothing. Everyone run Xarv2's about to blow.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Start

As Jaden stared out of his hospital window looking at the sunset, he wondered about the card "Kyuubi no Kitsune" It had glowed red like a meteor falling from the sky. Whenever he touched the card it would send a pleasant tingle up his spine. A drop of water hitting his window brought Jaden out of his thoughts.

_"Huh, It's raining. Look like the heavens are crying the loss of a great man and woman." Jaden thought._ _"I wonder what I should do next. I can't attend D.A ( Duel Academy ) till I turn 14 in 6 years. Well I guess I'll just try to live on my own."_

**"Head west for 5 kilometers till you reach a cave. Enter the cave and head inwards till you reach the altar there." A deep voice said.**

"Huh, who said that?! Get out here now!" Jaden cried out in hysterics.

**"Foolish ningen turn right."**

"Kkk-yyyy-uuu-bb-i?" Jaden stuttered out.

**"Do you know another glowing card, ningen?" Kyuubi growled back.**

"How can you talk, you're just a card?" Jaden asked a little more confident.

**"I AM THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. WITH A SWEEP OF MY TAILS, MOUNTAINS CRUMBLE, THE EARTH SHAKES IN FEAR, AND OCEANS PART." Kyuubi yelled.**

"Ok." Jaden squeaked out.

_**"Hmm. This one is kind of like the annoying fishcake." Kyuubi thought. "He just might be the one."**_

**"Go to the cave now!" Kyuubi growled.**

"Y-ee-s sir." Jaden squeaked.

Jaden got out of bed and found his clothes in a closet on the right of the room. He boot on some red and black combat boots, with a red t-shirt and a black jacket with golden red flames on the back. Now some may think that after having your home and family being burned down in front of you; you would be frightened of flames, but Jaden, he embraced it, and decided to make his parents proud.

Jaden opened the door and started walking out. He remembered that the hospital employees would probably strap him back onto the bed, so Jaden stuck to the shadows. For some reason, they always seemed to comfort him like his E-heroes. So as Jaden snuck out of the hospital, he made sure to not be seen.

After getting out of the hospital, Jaden immediately dashed west. He knew to travel 5 kilometers on foot would take to nightfall, but he didn't want to get hurt by the stupid scary card.

**"I heard that ningen!" Kyuubi growled.**

Instead of arguing, Jaden just ran. He ran till his breath was short and ragged, with his feet and legs feeling like liquid fire and till his heart felt like beating out of his chest. Jaden crawled to a tree and layed down. After running west for so long, Jaden entered a forest, with trees so tall they blotted out the moonlight making the dark forest seem even more dark. But Jaden, didn't care he loved the dark. Now he was no emo, but the shadows were comforting.

Jaden laided there for who knows how long. But after regaining his breath, Jaden started walking west with the Kyuubi guiding him through the dark.

**"Just a little more to the right."**

"Oka-" Jaden's reply was cut short as he tumbled down a tunnel?

After checking his injuries, Jaden was surprised to see he was alright, but he did not see his eyes turning from red slits, like a fox's to his normal brown. Jaden looked up only to gasp. There in a tomb of crystal, so pure it made diamonds jealous, was a young man no older than 18 years old, with golden hair, whisker marks on his cheek (3 on each cheek), and a trench cloak with the Kanji Juubi on it with black flames licking the bottom. The man's eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful.

Jaden did not want to ruin this man's peace in the afterlife but something compelled him to come closer and closer till he was standing right next to the tomb.

Now that Jaden could see clearer, he could see writing on it.

_You who have found my eternal resting place,_

_I am no demon, _

_yet I am no angel,_

_and I am no longer human, _

_I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha,_

_Defeater of the plagues of mankind,_

_The Nidaimine Rikudo Sennin, _

_and The Second __Juubi._

**"This is the resting place of a man, so great, even greater me the mighty Kyuubi, Ha, what a riot. He saved the world and brought peace to the world. The prophecy says that a man will rise of above the others with a power unlike any other. He must place his hand on the tomb, and if the tomb deems worthy, gain the power. ... the power of will. So venture forth and unlock this power. Show no hesitation. Show no fear. Show no hate. Show no regret. And you shall gain all there is." **

After thinking it over for a little, Jaden pretty much shoved his hand on the tomb only to start screaming the instant his fingers touched to the tomb. Red , green, black, and white beams of light shot out of the tomb only to enter Jaden's body.

Nothing could describe the pain Jaden was in. It felt like his entire body was separated on a cellular level and then flash frozen only to crush it into a million pieces, times a million. He tried to move but his body would not respond.

Suddenly, his scream stopped, the lights stopped and everything froze.

Time seemed to move slowly, as Jaden's body dropped towards the floor. It collided with the ground.

All was still.

Jaden layed there unmoving.

No lights, nothing.

* * *

Summary:

Jaden gets out of the hospital and moves to the cave Kyuubi told him to. After trying to gain the power Kyuubi described, Jaden stopped moving. Is he alright? Is he dead? Is he alive?

* * *

**An: Okay the first couple of chapters will be of Jaden's childhood. One of the continuation of this. One at elementary school. One is a tournament. And the one after that is a surprise. At least that's what I'm planning. If you guys have any card ideas or plot ideas that you think will go well with my story then feel free to tell me. Okay review. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just review. Flamers screw yourself. Thank you guys for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: Power of Will

**An: Ok for those who are concerned about the power of will thing, don't be. Imagine a master of martial arts with a high perception of his surroundings and radiates an intimidating presence when he wants to, and can strengthen his body a little bit. So basically a lower grade of the 3 types of Haki from One Piece. Well review, suggest ideas, or just plain ignore me. Though if you do the last option the Kyuubi will find you, so smile :). And flamers don't think I forgot about you so just go jump off a bridge. On with the story.**

**Jaden: *cough* Bipolar much *cough***

**Xarv2: Care to repeat that? *glare***

**Jaden: No, sorry *squeak***

**Xarv2: Good. Now I don't own anything, but if I did I would be so rich and buy ... donuts and would not share them with anyone, and I wouldn't be writing this story and instead I would be suing everybody who writes a fanfiction of what I own! Muahahaha. Just Kidding. Story Start.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Power of Will

Eyes blinked open.

**"So you're awake ningen."** **Kyuubi said.**

"Shut it, you stupid fox," Jaden said, with no mood for the annoying ass card.

As Jaden clutched his head from the headache he had gotten, he felt the power coursing through him; the way it seemed to command respect.

As Jaden got off of the ground he saw a blank duel disk next to a motorcycle with a card next to it. The motorcycle itself was black and red, with wing-like protrusions that were a dark red with black streaks.

The card had a bunch of strange kanji on it that Jaden could not comprehend it. But, Jaden could tell that the card was holding something back and it was huge. The kanji also seemed to form a key on top of a whirlpool of kanji. ( Imagine the Death Reaper Consuming Seal, with the Key to it on top ).

The duel disk on the other hand was blank as could be. Curious about the mysterious disk, Jaden bent over and touched it. As soon as his fingers glanced it, energy exploded outwards and the duel disk seemed to turn into a fox and a dragon which flew/ran at him. The tails of the fox wrapped around his arms, while the fox's head opened up and moved above the tails with its fangs shown to all. The wings of the dragon were on either side of the fox's head. The wings also had "slots" on it. The dragon's head was much like the fox's with its mouth open wide and fangs shown to the world. The claws of the dragon also gripped his arm.

Then it all dawned on Jaden, this was a duel disk with the fox's tails and the dragon's claw forming the gauntlet, the dragon's wings forming the monster card zone, the fox's head for the deck and the dragon's head for the graveyard.

Only one thought entered Jaden's mind. _"Awesome"_

**"The bike acts as a mediator allowing you to access my power, which is stuck in this card. My soul is in one card and my power is in another. Though you should be able to access a little bit of my power without the bike. The card also acts as a key for the motorcycle, and can be used in a duel. So from this day forward, you are going to learn martial arts and master your power of will, because I will not have the owner of my card a weakling." Try and guess who said that.**

No one knew the hell Kyuubi was about to put Jaden through.

* * *

Summary:

Okay so Jaden got a kick ass motorbike, an extremely powerful card, and an awesome duel disk. He's also starting to train.

* * *

**An: Okay so this chapter is done and I hope you guys like it. I'm really sorry guys but I might not be updating a lot this month because I have to finish a lot of essays/projects and study for tests. I'm also sorry about it being short reasons are above. Well enough of the torture, if you guys have any card ideas, chapter ideas, or want to help me write a chapter, or even a whole new story, just pm me or contact me in some way. Well tell me what you guys think. Oh yeah, if you're going to review, can you guys put a number before it with the numbers going from 1 to 10 with 1 being I should quit and 10 being I should own this show.**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it, I don't care, I'll just push the flamers off a bridge. On that happy note it's time for lunch. Thanks for the line Chiron. Well see you next time guys.**

**Jaden: That's Game!**

**Xarv2: How'd you get here?! This is my personal time!**

**Jaden: You left the door open. Well I guess I'll leave now.**

**Xarv2: Well that makes sense- wait there is no door. You are a figment of my imagination! Jaaadeen!**

**Jaden: Gotta run, bye.**

**Xarv2: Aggghhh**


	4. Chapter 4: School Days

**An: Heya guys its me again well anyway, I'm just want to say thank you to all my viewers and well thank you. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

**Why I don't own Yugioh Gx:**

**Reason 1:**

**Xarv2: Heya Man!**

**Yugioh Gx Creator: Do I know you?**

**Xarv2: Yes, you do. You're about to give me the Yugioh Gx Series.**

**Yugioh Gx Creator: Really, then here's the papers.**

**Xarv2: Sucker! *Runs away and trips on a rock. The paper leaves my hand and it falls into a sewage system.* No!**

* * *

Chapter 4: School Days

As Jaden sat there looking at the white wall in the principal's office, he wondered how he got here. Was it because he turned the teachers hair blue, or was it because he put fireworks in the teacher's lounge. Was it because he kicked Chazz's ass for hitting on Alexis, or was it because he went to D. A. P. S. ( Duelist Academy Prep School ). Or maybe it was because he had no parents and these guys were douches. So Jaden came to the conclusion that it was all Mr. Pegasus' fault.

_*Flashback*_

_As Jaden was walking to his new apartment, in New Domino City, he wondered where he should go to school. _

_A shout brought Jaden out of his thoughts._

_"Hahaha, give me all your cards punk." Punk #1 said._

_"No these are my parents card." The victim called out._

_"Just knock him out already." Punk #2 said._

_Following the voice Jaden moved to an alley where he saw a kid about 12 years of age on the floor with two fatasses surrounding him._

_Deciding to help the boy, Jaden called out," Hey fatasses, over here!"_

_Instantly Fatty #1 and Fatty #2, turned around._

_Fatty #1 yelled back, "Go home brat!"_

_Fatty #2 said to Fatty #1, " Wait, look at his disk, he must have some rare cards."_

_Fatty #2 said, "Tell you what brat, I'll let this idiot go it you give us all your cards."_

_Jaden shouted back, "Fuck no, bitch! I challenge you to a duel, the two of you versus me."_

_Fatty #1 said, " You're on but when we win we take your cards."_

_Jaden replied, "Ditto."_

_The three shouted, "Game on."_

_Jaden: 8000_

_Thugs: 8000_

_Jaden: I'll serve. I draw. First off, Ill kick things off with two facedowns. Next, I summon GamaGama Kitsune Summoner in Atk. position._

_GamaGama Kitsune Summoner:_

_Stars: 4_

_Atk: 1300_

_Def: 1500_

_Jaden: Now I activate its effect. Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand to special summon one Kitsune monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard with 1500 or less Atk. points. And I bring forth, Kitsune Sentry from my deck in Def. mode._

_Kitsune Sentry:_

_Stars: 2_

_Atk: 1000_

_Def: 2000_

_Jaden: And with that I end my turn._

_Jaden: 8000_

_Thugs: 8000_

_Thug 1: So what, you have two puny ass monsters. I'll crush them. I draw. First, off I summon Beserk Gorilla in Atk. Mode._

_Beserk Gorilla:_

_Stars: 4_

_Atk: 2000_

_Def: 1000_

_Thug 1: Next, I'll equip it with the spell card, Axe of Despair, which raises its Atk. to 3000. Now, I'll pound your monster. Beserk Gorilla destroy Kitsune Summoner._

_Jaden: Not so fast, I activate Kitsune Sentry's effect. I can pay 500 life points to negate an attack on a Kitsune monster._

_Jaden: 8000 - 500= 7500_

_Thugs: 8000_

_Thug 1: So your monster was saved, so what my brother will destroy it on his turn. End turn._

_Jaden: 7500_

_Thugs: 8000_

_Jaden: I draw. First, I'll activate my Summoner's effect to drop a card and bring forth, Kitsune of the West Wind from my deck._

_Kitsune of the West Wind:_

_Stars: 3_

_Atk: 1400_

_Def: 800_

_Jaden: When Kitsune of the West Wind is summoned, I can banish it and one monster from my graveyard to draw two cards. So I'll banish Kitsune of the West Wind and Baby Kitsune from my graveyard to draw two cards. Hmm. Just what I needed. Next, I'll tribute my Kitsune Sentry and GamaGama Kitsune Summoner to summon Kitsune Dragon._

_Kitsune Dragon:_

_Stars: 8_

_Atk: 2500_

_Def: 3000_

_Thug 1: Ha, maybe you can't do math because your monster is still 500 Atk. points weaker._

_Jaden: True but then I activate its effect. Once per turn, I can banish a monster from my graveyard to have my monster gain 1000 Atk till the end of the turn. Points. So my monster is at 3500 so attack, with Kitsune Flare._

_Thug 1: No, my monster! You'll pay for that._

_Jaden: 7500_

_Thugs: 8000 - 500 = 7500_

_Jaden: End Turn._

_Jaden: 7500_

_Thugs: 7500_

_Thug 2: Draw! I'll start off with Lord of D. in Atk. mode. Next, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Red. Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to form B. Skull Dragon, with an attack of 3200. Now attack his Kitsune Dragon._

_Jaden: 7500 - 700 = 6900_

_Thugs: 7500_

_Jaden: You activated my trap card, Revenge of the Kitsune. Whenever a Kitsune monster is destroyed by an opponent's card effect or by battle you take damage equal to half the amount of its attack points._

_Thugs: 7500 - 1250 = 6250_

_Jaden: 6900_

_Thugs: Grrr, end turn!_

_Jaden: My draw! Looks like you lose._

_Thugs: As if!_

_Jaden: Have it your off, I'll activate the spell card Kitsune Spirit. When I have GamaGama Kitsune Summoner in the graveyard I can discard one Kitsune Monster Card and banish GamaGama Kitsune Summoner and special summon three Kitsune Spirit Tokens, with an Atk. and Def. of 0 and 1 star. Next, I'll banish all three tokens to summon Inari, God of Kitsunes._

_Inari, God of Kitsunes:_

_Stars:12_

_Atk: ?_

_Def: 3000_

_Jaden: To summon Inari, I must__ banish 1 or more Kitsune monsters on either side of the field and I can no longer normal summon this turn. Its Atk. strength is equal to the number of Kitsune monsters banished. And also I can banish one Kitsune monster to negate it from being destroyed on either turn._

_Thugs : So it's at 3000 eh. Big deal._

_Jaden: Yes, but I'm not done yet. I activate the quick spell card Rage of the Kyuubi. This card has two effects, first I select one Kitsune Monster on my side of the field and then banish one Kitsune Monster from my graveyard and the selected monster gains its effect. The next one is that the selected monster can attack again and again if I play 1000 life points each time.  
_

_The thugs paled because after calculating the times Jaden could attack, they would've lost._

_Jaden: So I banish Kitsune Dragon. Next, I'll activate its effect to banish Kitsune Sentry and to have my monster gain 1000 Atk. points. So i'll pay 2000 life points to end this Game! Go Inari, God of Kitsunes attack with Kitsune Judgement and end this game._

_Jaden: 6900 - 2000 = 4900_

_Thugs: 6250 - 7600 = 0_

_Game End: Winner Jaden Yuki._

_Jaden watched as the thugs slumped to the ground. But, Jaden was not paying attention to the thugs. He was focusing all his attention on the clapping man in front of him._

_Jaden asked, " What are you doing here, Mr. Pegasus sir?"_

_The newly identified Pegasus replied, " Why watching your duel of Yuki-Boy. And it was a marvelous game if I do say so myself, Yuki-Boy. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I enrolled you into D. A. P. S. Well toodallooo."_

_*Flashback end*_

So that was all how it started, Jaden concluded looking at the wall.

* * *

Summary:

Well Jaden has had his first flashback and duel so tell me what you think.

* * *

**An: Anyways I know I rushed at the end, but I'm sick but, I wanted to release this to my viewers so here it is. I'm planning on releasing another chapter about how he got into detention later this week. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah I'm starting a new thingy like planking. When you review put a number 1 - 10 on it with 10 being as Pegasus would say it F~abulous, and one being go kill yourself. So like it/ love it/ hate it. Tell me what you think. Remember I kill flamers in my sleep. ... Just Kidding...**

**Xarv2: ... *whispers* no I'm not.**

**Duhn Duhn Duhn**


	5. Chapter 5 : School Days 2: Is This Love?

**An: Hey guys I'm sorry for the lateness, I had to do lots of school work. I probably won't release chapters for a while after this. Anyways here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story.**

* * *

Story Start:

Chapter 5: Is This Love?

Alexis Pov. (well kinda her pov.)

Alexis was annoyed. The kid next to her wouldn't shut up. What was his name again? Oh right it was Chazz Princeton or something like that. He wouldn't stop professing his so supposed love for her. Now some may think that these kids were too young for this but, then again when you're part of rich society, you tend to know these things. Anyways, Alexis knew she was cute and would turn into quite a "heart-breaker" when she grew up, but that also meant that all these stupid men would drool over her even more. Damn her beauty! Before, she could start cursing her beauty again, the teacher spoke up.

The teacher said, "Everyone, please quiet down. Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce you to a new student. Jaden please come in."

And with that the new kid came in and instantly all eyes were on him. And also immediately he had a fan club. Not guys mind you, but girls. Even Alexis was a little dazed, but she quickly managed to shake it off. I mean who wouldn't be infatuated with him. He had on a red jacket that flowed with his every steps. A pair of black pants. Chains on his pants legs. An awesome dragon and was that a fox on his duel disk? Hazel hair that jutted out. And a handsome face. He was easily the hottest one in third grade.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Jaden Yuki. Please take care of me." Jaden said.

And just like that he had won the hearts of all the girls in class and made all the guys his enemies especially "The Chazz."

Chazz was pissed. He was supposed to be the one all the girls wanted but no they all thought he was disgusting especially his Queen Alexis. Oh he would make Jaden pay. Make him pay bad.

Jaden was nervous. All eyes were on him, so when the bell rang, he immediately bolted out of the door. As Jaden sat under the tree, a bunch of stupid looking guys walked up to him. Now his mama all ways told him to be nice to everyone so he stood up and said, "Hello. How may I help you?"

The one in the middle, who is now assumed to be the leader sneered. "I don't like you Yuki. You are in my way to the heart of ~Alexis."

Jaden stammered, "B-but I don't even know this Alexis."

The leader turned red with anger or embarrassment. "Just shut up slacker. I am the Chazz and no one insults me and gets away with it. Let's duel slacker."

* * *

**An: Well here's the chapter. I know it's short, but I'm very stressed right now. Tell me what you think. I will try to read and process your reviews. Well give me a 1-10 1 for poop and 10 for icecream. Like it, Love it, Hate it. Tell me what you think. Haters go kill yourself bye bye.**


End file.
